


The Other Side of Grace (including snippets) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family pictures hadn't been a big part of Rodney's one photo album. If this is what Rodney looks like stripped of years and armor, John understands why he holds so tightly to his defenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Grace (including snippets) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sardonicsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sardonicsmiley).
  * Inspired by [The Other Side of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120766) by sardonicsmiley. 



> Cover art by Mific! She was also gracious enough to create the audiobook version.
> 
>  

**MP3 version: ******

Length: 02:33:47

File size: 141 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheOtherSideofGraceincludingsnippets.mp3)

********

****

**Audiobook version: ******

Length: 02:33:47

File size: 147 MB

Download:[Link to download page (click and save)](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/The-Other-Side-of-Grace.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for Podfic of The Other Side of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138236) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
